Dance
by StuffRocksInnit
Summary: When is something wrong? When society thinks it is? Or only when the person involved thinks it is...Innocent dancing turns fluffy. For LittleLamperouge!


**A/N/: Well hi. I just thought I'd write random fic ;) I don't think it's so good but whatever, here it is. Dedicated to LittleLamperouge because she needs cheering up and I think it's her birthday soon. Go check her fics they are awesome with awesome-sauce ;) **

**Love you all lots, reviews please! Thanks babes ;) **

_0_

The sun was setting, and Lorlen had been convinced to finish early for the day. Or rather, he had been forced out of his office by his best friend, who was adamant that he would spend the evening with him.

"But I've so much…My work…" Lorlen protested as he was dragged towards his friend's home.

Akkarin gave him a glare. "You work far too hard, and now you need to relax." Lorlen sighed and allowed himself to be dragged; it was obvious he wasn't getting out of this one. Akkarin smiled triumphantly as he pushed him down into a chair. "There, now you can just sit there and be quiet about your work for the whole evening, you hear?"

Despite himself, Lorlen smiled. "Alright. I'll talk about whatever your chosen subject is."

Akkarin poured them both a glass of wine, then took the seat opposite and began to ramble, as he did sometimes. Lorlen let him, because he was a rare occasion when he would talk less than Akkarin. Various topics were covered and the last red rays of sunlight were filtering through the wide windows when Akkarin finally stopped and gave Lorlen a measuring look.

Lorlen smiled back at him. "What?"

"I was wondering," Akkarin started, making a steeple of his fingers and studying his friend over them.

"You were wondering what?"

"Do you dance often, Lorlen?"

Lorlen frowned at him. "What? Dance? Well, no, I don't."

Akkarin grinned. "Well then." He jumped up and offered his hand. "Come on."

Lorlen's eyebrows rose and he stared at the proffered hand. "Dance? With you?"

"Of course!" Tired of waiting, Akkarin grabbed his hand and pulled him to a standing position. Lorlen pulled away playfully but laughed - putting this strangeness down to one of Akkarin's strange flights of fancy - and, mockingly formal, offered his hand, assuming that he would take his friend's shoulder and that Akkarin would do the same.

However, he was surprised. Akkarin grinned softly and entwined both of their right hands, setting his left on Lorlen's waist and pulling him much closer than he had expected. Almost indecently close. Lorlen felt himself blushing, but before he could protest Akkarin had moved his head forward so that their cheeks were almost brushing. He felt him smile, and start off with one foot.

"Akkarin…" Lorlen whispered, but his friend took no notice and twirled him delicately around the room.

After a minute, Akkarin did deign to reply. "Yes?" he whispered, soft and very close to Lorlen's ear, so that the warmth breath brushed it and made him shiver.

Lorlen opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and he let himself be swirled around a little more before realizing that there was no use trying to reply. He didn't have anything he could possibly say.

After a few minutes that seemed to him like hours, Akkarin finally stopped, drawing him softly to a halt. The room, devoid of music or movement, reverberated to the sound of their breathing. Lorlen held very still, almost afraid of what would come next. Would it be better that something happened? Or that it was thrown away as if it didn't matter?

Akkarin pulled back slowly, close enough to look into Lorlen's eyes. He smiled. "You seem a little tense."

"Worried about not being a good dancer," Lorlen managed to choke out around the awkward lump that had risen in his throat.

Akkarin's half smile was slightly crooked. "You needn't worry about that, my friend."

Lorlen said nothing, simply nodded, and made to pull away, but Akkarin's arm still held him close. "Akkarin? What is it?"

Akkarin looked slightly pained. "Lorlen…what if, I…what if there was something I wanted, wanted so much, but I couldn't have it, because it was…thought of as wrong?"

Lorlen was confused, but he said, "It would depend on whether it actually was wrong or not."

"Or whether the person it involved thought it was wrong," Akkarin whispered.

Lorlen shrugged. "I suppose."

Akkarin took a deep breath. "I suppose…I suppose I'll just have to find out, then." And he leaned forward, hesitating slightly, and then brushed Lorlen's lips softly with his own. It was the faintest of touches, butterfly light, and Lorlen found that his head was spinning. Then the arm around his waist tightened and Akkarin kissed him properly, and Lorlen finally caught on. _So, that's what this is all about…He could have just told me straight out. _

_But he would have been afraid, _another voice said softly, _afraid of you turning him down, being disgusted. _

_Well, he knows I'm not disgusted now._

Akkarin pulled back abruptly and was suddenly far away, looking into the distance, his face withdrawn and pensive. Before Lorlen had time to say anything both he and his attention were back, and he pressed their foreheads together, asking in a plaintive whisper, "Lorlen, is it so wrong? Is it?"

Smiling slightly, Lorlen shook his head. "No, I don't believe it is."

Shock registered within Akkarin's dark eyes. "Wait…what?"

Lorlen laughed. "Come on, Akkarin. Do you think I would have kissed you back if I thought it was wrong?"

Akkarin opened and closed his mouth once or twice, then shrugged helplessly. "And I prepared myself for so long for your complete and utter disgust…"

Lorlen snorted and wrapped his own arms around Akkarin's shoulders. "Well, aren't you glad it was okay, then, you idiot?"


End file.
